Breaking Through
by zerochance321
Summary: I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want to get hurt. Than this girl came into my life. She always came close to me. I tried to keep my distant. Even though I told her not to come near me she just keeps coming closer. Before I know it I already let her in
1. A New Comer

Chapter 1: A New Comer

Everyday that I spent was me looking at stars, in the skies. Hoping that one-day my father will come back from space. But one day when my father was in space, something happen. There was a catastrophic space accident; I thought that I lost my father.

Soon I became distant from everybody, being alone, hoping that nobody will get close to me. That way I won't get hurt again, like how I lost my father.

Until I met this alien who is an AM- wave being from another planet. This alien was named as Omega-Xis. He met my father who got lost in space. But ever since I met him, I took my chances and found out that my father was still alive trying to find his way back home.

Soon another planet, which has FM-wave being, was trying to conquer Earth. Before I know it I became the guardian of Earth protecting everybody from harm as much as I can.

I fought the FM-ians by going through an Electromagnetic Wave Change with my partner Omega-Xis and became Megaman. When I stopped the FM-ians from conquering Earth, I continue to fight for justice as Megaman.

7:00 A.M.

One day I was on patrol looking around the town if there was any sight of danger. As usual there were just viruses. As Megaman I busted the viruses with my mega-buster. Usually that was the only problem in town just viruses that's been messing up with the programs.

Until this day when I saw "her". "Omega-Xis who is that girl? She went through a EM Wave Change with an FM-ian. I said to my partner. Being on guard. "Hey kid, with the two us we shouldn't worry at all" he said. Looking relaxed. "You're right, but I do wonder if she is an enemy or an ally." As I went to the girl. She was busting viruses with her weapon which was a guitar.

I decided to help her bust the viruses. She looked like she had experience with fighting before. We were able to defeat them all without breaking a sweat.

"Hey you're pretty good" She complemented. "Who are you? Why are you in a Wave Change with a FM-ian? I questioned. "Hey don't be uptight you know" She smiled. "Well let's see…you could call me Lyra Note and my partner is Lyra. Don't worry she isn't bad like the other FM-ian "Hero". "So you aren't an enemy right?" I asked. She smiled "Only if you get on my bad side" "See you later Hero" As she teleported away. I wondered who her human side was.

8:05 A.M.

I went to school only to get smacked by the teacher. "You're late" he screamed as he smacked me on the head with a newspaper. "Geez I protect the world from danger and this is what I get?" I wondered.

I walked toward to my seat which is near the window. "Alright class we have a new student, and you all probably know her! Class I am proudly to announce that Sonia Strumm will be joining us today!" the teacher yelled proudly.

There I saw a beautiful young girl, about my age coming into my class. She wore green shorts and a pink sweater with pink stripes gloves. She has a darkish pink hair with emerald eyes that shine everytime she smiles. I was at awe for a moment but decided to wonder about who Lyra Note was as I looked out of the window.

The class was shouting about this girl. It turns out that she was a famous singer that retired for a while. I was the only one who has no idea about this girl. I wasn't interest with these kinds of things, I was only interested with space and information that benefited me.

"All right class settle down! Where should we put you Sonia?"the teacher said as he looks around the class. There was a empty seat right next to me. So the teacher putted her there. Everybody in the class was jealous of me but I just ignore them and continue looking at the skies.

"Hi there my name is Sonia Strumm, what's yours?" the girl asked as she smiles at me. "My name is Geo Stelar"I replied with no expression.

The girl seemed to be interested at me since she keeps smiling at me. Apparently I was different than other people who all wanted to be brothers with her. I was a loner, I didn't have much friends, but I was happy with my choice.

"Do you want to be brothers?" Sonia asked as she smiles. "No" I answered. Soon class was over and the girl seemed to be in shock. The teacher pulls me over and told me to look after her. Which meant I had to show her around the school.

I showed her around the school and all she did was smile and follow me. I showed her where the classes were, the activities, the cafeteria, gym, everything. "Now that concludes out tour any question?" I asked. "Yeah am I bothering you? Cause If I am than I'm sorry" she said as she looks down. I was surprised about what she said so I told her "No it's just that I'm tired" She told me to feel better and get a good night sleep.

Soon school was almost over. Suddenly there was an explosion in the school. It was more viruses. I had to protect her, so I grabbed her hand and shove her into a room to hide. When the coast was clear I EM-Wave change to Megaman.

There were many viruses and I couldn't take them all out. I still had to evacuate the people that were inside of school. The fire kept spreading from the explosion and I still have to get rid of that. Than I saw her again. Lyra Note, she came and was helping me to take them out. "Need help Hero?" she said smiling. "Not really but I don't mind if you help out" I said as I keep busting the viruses. Soon she took over and battled the viruses as I went inside the school and rescue anybody that was still in there. After that was over I quickly use bubble shot battle card to stop the fire.

Everybody was saved and nobody got hurt. I was glad at that moment and I thought to myself that she wasn't bad. I turn around to thank her but she was already gone. I realize that I left Sonia. I quickly change back to Geo and I ran back into the room to only see that she was gone. I began to panic and started to scream out her name. To only see that she was right behind me.

"Hey Geo. I didn't think you were that worried about me" she said smiling. I quickly embrace her into a hug. "I'm just glad that you're safe." I whispered. Her face turns red for a moment. At that time I realize what I done and quickly let go, pretending that nothing happen. I folded my hands around my head and walked up ahead.

"Hey Sonia! Let's go I'll take you home." I yelled. "Ok!" she replied running up to me. "Hey how was your first day at school?" I asked as we walked back home. "Exciting I can't wait for tomorrow" she said smiling.

I was glad so without noticing I smiled back, just a little. "Hey you smiled! Do it again!" she yelled. "What are you talking about?" I said back to my normal expression.

I thought that day was just another regular day for Megaman, but it turns out that it was just the beginning for another adventure for both, me and Megaman.


	2. Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounters

I walked Sonia back to her house only to be in shocked that she lived right next to me. "So this is my house, where do you live?" she asked. All I did was point to the house next to hers. "What? No way! Wow what a coincidence! Nice to meet you neighbor!" she shouted excitingly. All I did was ignore her and walked straight into my house and once I close the door I just collapse on the floor.

I walked up to my room and pretend that day didn't happen. "Wow Geo, what's the matter with you?" Omega questioned. "How in the world am I going to be neighbors with that girl? She always gets into my business, what happen if she finds out about us?" I yelled as I panic in my room. "Whoa Geo,calm down,how much do you think she is going into your life? I suggest you do what you normally do and nothing will go wrong I mean what's the worst thing can happen?" Omega said looking calm. "Yeah you're right!" I answered cheerfully.

I heard the door opened downstairs and safely assume that my mom came home. I was getting thirsty so I went downstairs to the kitchen and grab myself a drink. "Hi neighbor!" said from a familiar voice. I quickly turned around just to see "her" talking casually with my mom. I immediately spit take and choked on my drink. "Whoops the worst thing just happen" Omega whispered to me.

"Mom! What are you doing!" I questioned as I choke on my drink. "Geo, you didn't tell me that the Sonia Strumm was living next door to us!" my mom said happily. "Wow! You have a beautiful house Mrs. Staler said Sonia as she observes my house. "Mom I'm going for a walk. I'll be where I'm usually am" I said as I quickly left the house.

I went to my usual spot and decided to lie down on the grass and stare at the skies. This place is where I can relax and has the best view of the skies and best of all people barely come here it's usually just me. This is also the place where I met Omega and ever since then this place holds a lot of memories for me and him. I put on my Visualizer and saw the E.M. Waves scatter across the sky. While I was staring into the sky I been thinking about a lot of things such as Lyra Note, Sonia being my neighbor and my dad that I was getting tired and eventually fell asleep.

Back at Geo's house:

"I'm sorry about my son" Mrs. Staler said looking down. "He really wasn't like this before it started after his father died" she said as she picks up a picture showing the whole family. Her husband in the picture is carrying Geo on his shoulder and her right beside him smiling. Sonia saw the picture and listens carefully to Mrs. Staler's story. "Deep inside he is a good kid despite how he acts" she said smiling. "I know and I understand what it's like to lose someone important to you. I lost my mother due to an accident." Sonia said looking depressed. "But, I believe that she doesn't want me to feel this way, so I'm going to move on and enjoy my life, because I believe that's what she wanted me to do." Sonia said smiling. "You're really strong. I hope you can be good friends with my son" Mrs. Staler said as she hugs Sonia.

Vista Point:

I woke up from my nap just to find Sonia sitting next to me. Of course I reacted and jumped. "How was your nap?" she said staring at me. "I...uh...it was ok" I answered trying to cover my blush with my arm. "How did you find me anyway" I questioned. "I heard everything from your mother. About your dad and your "usual" spot. I just want to let you know that I understand what it's like to lose someone important to you. I lost my mom" she said looking depressed. I didn't want her to feel that way so I decided to change the subject. I was glad when she told me about her past,I felt that she understood me even if it was a little bit. "It's ok, so um I heard that you're a singer. I guess that explains the guitar on your back." I said looking away feeling awkward.

"This is a guitar that my mother brought for me" she smiled happily "It's very special to me and I always bring it with me. In fact it's also my Transer, it's customized" she said.

I started to panic again when I realize that I had nothing else to say. I was already uncomfortable talking to a person but she's also a girl! Great what does girls even like to talk about? I started to twiddle my fingers.

"Hey this is a nice spot you found Geo. The air feels great and the area is beautiful. In fact this can help me come up with a new song. Is it alright if I borrow this spot from you?" she asked with pleading eyes. "It's not like I owned this place, do what you like" I said trying to cover my blush again. "Thanks" she said smiling. I was at awe with her smile and felt light headed.

It was getting late so I decided to walk her home to safety. The night was chilly and Sonia started to shiver so I decided to give her my hoodie. When my hand touched hers we both turned red. We reached our houses we said good night to each other and went in.

I went into my room and lay down on my bed. "Hey Geo today was full of surprises wasn't it?" Omega said. "Yeah" I answered staring at my hand that touched Sonia's hand. "Geo you sure been acting strange lately. Could it be Sonia? Are you in love?" Omega laughed. "What? No way I was just being normal like you told me too before!" I yelled at my Transer. "Then why are you blushing? You should have become brothers with her!" He said grinning. I decided to tie my Transer with a towel to keep him quiet.

After it got quiet I untie my towel and decided to talk to Omega about Lyranote. Of course he teased me saying that I'm in love with both Lyranote and Sonia. "Omega I'm serious, do you know anything about Lyra?" I questioned. "Well she's loud and annoying, she's pretty much an old hag and her attacks is music related as you saw earlier when she was fighting with her partner against those viruses. That's about it, other than that I barely talk to her, but I am pretty sure that she won't cause us any trouble" he replied. "Ok, but I feel that something is going to go wrong soon." I said as I slowly close my eyes getting ready to go to sleep.

Outside on the Wave road:

"Do you sense them?"? asked. "Yes I smell two FM- ians beside us."? answered "Hmmm one of them has to be Omega after all he stole the core but who could be the other one?" ? questioned. "It doesn't matter we will crush anybody that gets in our way! Buku!" ? The shadows quickly disappear one by one.

The next day: 7:02 A.M.

I was on patrol again looking around the town if there was any danger but today was the worst thing I had to deal with. There were viruses everywhere it basically swarmed the city and I was getting overwhelmed by them as well. I kept firing my megabuster and using my battle cards. I threw a powerbomb at the pile of viruses but more kept coming then I use my thunderball card and that paralyzed them soon I switch to my bravesword and sliced all the paralyzed viruses. Soon the viruses started messing around with the train that the train started to collapse. I immediately got out of the em waves and dashed toward the train. I went to the train and try to carry as much people out. Soon there was only one girl left but the train suddenly began to fall so the girl jumped and held on to the rails. I stood my ground and gather my strength to catch the train that was about to crash onto the ground. I was able to stop its fall after that the girl began to fall as well but I caught her just in time.

That's when I realize that this girl was my school's president.

She was at awe and was really red. "What's your name?" she asked still blushing. "Megaman" I replied than quickly went back to em wave to stop the remaining viruses. I found "her" there again getting rid of the viruses. "Getting overwhelmed? Hero?" she said smiling as she eliminated the remaining viruses. "Don't worry I got the other parts of the town for you too" she said as she put her guitar on her back. "Do you have any idea who did this?" I asked still on guard. "Hmmm Lyra did tell me that she sense other FM-ians." she answered. "Lyra do you think it's them?" Omega asked looking serious. "Well it's possible, after all I was suppose to join them as well, after what you did" Lyra replied. "What in the world are you guys talking about? Them? Omega what did you do?" I yelled trying to get answers. "Omega don't even try to change the subj..." I said until I was interrupted by Lyra note. "Oh no! I am sooooo late! Gotta go hero! Laters!" She yelled as she disappeared from the wave road.

"Wait, did she said late? Late for what?" I wondered as I look at the clock tower ahead to see that it's 8:12 A.M. "OH MY GOD I AM MAD LATE!" I yelled as I quickly made a dash for school.

8:25 A.M.

I went to school and got smacked from my teacher with a newspaper again. "You're late again!" he yelled. I quickly went to my seat and realize that Sonia and the class president wasn't here. Soon they came into the room but apparently they didn't get smacked at all, just a warning. I didn't question that, knowing that I probably will get smacked again. Soon class was over and went to break time. Break time was basically your lunch time. You just do what you want to do as long you remember to get back for your next class.

12:00 P.M.

In my class the prez started to talk about how she was saved by Megaman and exaggerated my heroism. The class president is a girl named Luna Platz who always hangs out with her two lackeys- I mean brothers. A big guy named Bud Bison and a small guy named Zack Temple, they are always with her. It was the prez that basically got me back to school, ok I lied it was mostly Omega because he wouldn't be quiet about school. When I did go back to school, Omega was disappointed by it and got angry saying "Why is School so boring? School most be the most boring thing in the planet? Is everything in this planet this boring?" he yelled as I try to keep my Transer down to lower his volume. Anyway the prez was always into my business until I decided to go to school. After that she quiet down a bit but still nags me to do stuff, I guess you can say I'm also her lackey, but here's the funny thing, I also turned down her offer to be brothers.

I decided to go eat lunch up at the roof since the class was too noisy. When I arrived there I saw Sonia playing a song there. I close my eyes and listen to her song, it was beautiful, it was nice and gentle just like her. She saw me and stopped playing her song. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "This is my quiet spot to eat lunch" I answered as I begin to sit on the floor and open my bento. "Wow you sure have a lot of special spots" she laughed as she begins to sit next to me. "Hey that's a really nice song you sang before" I said as I took a bite out of my terayaki chicken. "Thanks, that's a song my mom use to sing to me when I was little" she smiled.

All of a sudden her stomach grumbled and she quickly covered it with her hands. I began to laugh and decided to give her the rest of my bento to her. "Are you sure?" she asked looking at me. "Yeah I ate before, so I'm good" I lied. "You liar" she pouted. "Let's share instead" she said as she took my chopsticks and picked up a piece of chicken with it. "Ahhhh" she said looking at me to take a bite. I was embarrassed with what she was doing but I decided to play along and ate the chicken. I quickly looked away trying to cover my blush. We were both having our moment when suddenly we heard something crash at the school's ground. We looked from above the roof to see a giant red ox terrorizing the people.

"Omega! Where are you!" the ox yelled. "Damn it's Taurus Fire"whispered Omega. "Geo we have to get down quick and take care of this before he changes the school to a parking lot!" Omega said looking serious. "Sonia stay here and don't move ok, I'll go get help!" I yelled as I quickly went to a safe place to transform into Megaman.

I quickly confront with Taurus. "Hey Taurus! What's a big moron like you doing somewhere educational like here?" yelled Omega. Taurus was getting mad and started to charge toward me. "Omega! Why did you make him mad?" I yelled as I dodge roll his attack. "It's ok Geo, his attack is really simple I mean all he does is charge. He's all strength and no brains!"he said looking calm. "Alright then let's do this!" I yelled. I shot my megabuster but it did no damage so I used a battle card thunderball to paralyze him from charging at me. It stun him for a little bit which still gave me plenty of time to to use another battle card, breaksaber. I sliced his body and he took a lot of damage. "Ahhh! You will pay for that Omega!" he screamed as he muster the rest of this strength to charge at me but this time he started shooting fire from his mouth and it got around the field. I better end this quick I thought. I decided to stand my ground as he start to charge at me. I grabbed hold on to his horns and flipped him down to the floor using his own weight which ended the battle. Soon I quickly use a bubbleshot battle card to stop the surrounding fire. "This isn't over yet Omega we still have to settle the score and we will get the key back!" Taurus yelled as he quickly got off his host.

The host turned out to be Bud. He was still unconscious so I quickly went to a safe spot and turned back to Geo and took Bud to the nurse office. After that I ran up to the roof to see if Sonia was safe. "Whoa Geo, you missed it when Megaman came and defeated that ox monster" Sonia said excitingly. "Glad to know that you're safe" I thought. Since the battle damage the school a bit we were allow to go home early. I decided to walk Sonia back home and we talked about Megaman. "You know this town is really exciting. I'm glad I retired here" she said happily. I thought to myself "Man I prefer living in a quiet area but I guess it's not all that bad."

8:26P.M.

I decided to do night patrol because of what happen early on today. I quickly scan the town before I go home and sleep but suddenly I saw a shadow passing by and quickly chase it down. I saw a F.M-ian and it turns out he got a host as well. When I caught up to him I took a quick glance. He looked like around my size but was wearing white armor. He stopped running and stood there staring at me then chuckled. "So this is the famous Megaman that took down Taurus" he said smiling. "Yeah, so who are you? An enemy? I questioned with my guard up. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can give us the core and I won't beat you up that badly" he said as he sends out electrical charge around his body. "The name is Gemini Spark nice to kill you" he said as he quickly went behind me. I reacted and dodge from his attack. "Damn he's fast" I thought trying to keep up with his speed.

"Interesting an opponent that can last for two minutes" he said smiling. "Finally a worthy opponent!" he yelled as he sent out electrical blasts from his hand. I quickly shot them down with my megabuster. He suddenly turns his hand into an electrical sword and we started to do close combat. I used a battle card bravesword and we started slashing. I started reading his move and did a sweep kick which knocked him down on the floor. I quickly put my sword next his neck indicating that I won. "Checkmate" I said calmly. He starts to laugh. "Ha never let your guard down without making sure your enemy's dead. That mistake can be fatal." he said. I quickly sensed there was somebody behind me. He was able to make a cut on my face but it wasn't fatal.

"Brother. What's going on? I thought you were able to handle this by yourself" said the shadow. "Well I didn't think that he would be this good." Gemini said. When I looked closely at the shadow he looked exactly like Gemini except his armor was black. "What the?" I yelled starting to panic. "Like I said boy, never let your guard down because your opponent might have a trump card." Gemini White said. "Let me reintroduce myself. I am Gemini White and my brother is Gemini Black. We are Gemini Spark." they said together laughing. Then they suddenly went up to me and attacked. I couldn't block their attacks very well and had to keep dodging. "Damn and I thought one was bad enough!" I thought to myself.

Gemini Black grabbed me from behind and Gemini White sent out electrical shots at me. I took massive damage and couldn't move much due to the stun. "Now where is the key?" Gemini Black questioned. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled trying to stand up. "Brother, do you think it's hidden in Omega's body?" Gemini White asked. "Only one way to find out!" he said laughing as he change his hand to a sword ready to cut my body up. "Damn is this the end of me? Mom I'm sorry. Dad I'm sorry. Soni..." I thought as I slowly begin to pass out.

"Shock Note!"

I open my eyes slowly that I saw Lyra Note standing in front of me. "Tch so the other FM-ian was you Lyra. I thought you were on our side!" Gemini Black said pissed off. "Well I decided to enjoy my life and do what I want to do!" Lyra yelled back. "Well we can finish the both of you right now!" Gemini Black said laughing. With what remaining energy I had left I quickly used a recover battle card and restore some of my vitality. "Alright bring it on! Time for Round Two!" I yelled getting back up ready for battle. We were all ready for battle when suddenly Gemini White decided to stop the battle for another time and took Gemini Black with him.

"Hey are you alright? Megaman?" Harp Note said looking worried. "Hey this is the first time I see you lose your cool and calling my name." I said laughing trying to ease the tension. "Hey well this is the first time I see you laughing!" she yelled trying to cover her blush. "Well I guess, I really wanted to say was Thanks" I said smiling at her. "Uh it's not a problem...I mean you're welcome!" she said smiling still being red. "Omega, Lyra, I think it's time for us to talk" I said being serious again.

After this day I realized that I needed to be stronger physically and mentally for the challenges ahead of my journey for both me and Megaman


	3. Friendly Situations?

Chapter 3: Friendly Situations?

Omega started to explain to me what he did back at FM planet. Apparently this "Andromeda Key" has the power to destroy planets and due to this key the king of the FM-ians, Cepheus destroyed Omega's home planet which is the AM planet. He stole the key and eventually met my dad at the space station where they talked about the EM waves. My dad wanted to see this FM planet because he was curious and interested in it as a researcher so he begged Omega and when he was about to turn into EM wave they got attacked. Omega has this unique ability that no FM-ians have and that is to turn other people into waves without wave change with them. He turned everybody in the space station into waves which saved their lives. Now my dad is floating in space with the rest of his crew trying to find their way back home.

"Wow that was interesting!" Lyra Note said after listening to Omega's story. "I was suppose to chase Omega and get the key back, but I met my partner and she convinced me to stay here and enjoy my life on this planet." Lyra added. "Well that's what happen, so "partner" if you don't want to get involve you can bail out now because more FM-ians is going to come and get you" said Omega looking serious. "Omega what are you saying? We been together for a long time and besides, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know anything about my father. We are partners, aren't we?" I said smiling to Omega. "Heh, don't say I didn't warned you kid!" said Omega being glad about the situation.

"Well it's getting late and we should get going. Right Lyra?" Lyra Note asked. "Yup" Lyra nodded in agreement. "Well good night Hero, we'll see each other soon" Lyra Note said with a smile then disappear into the night. I decided to do the same and when I arrived home, I got smacked by my mom with a newspaper. "You're late! Curfew is at 9:00 p.m.!" she said as she stormed off to her room. I looked at the clock in the kitchen. 9:02 p.m. "You have got to be kidding me!" I thought as I walked to my room and get a good night sleep.

Next Day

I received a phone call from the school saying we won't be having school for a good week or two due to the damage from our battle with Taurus. "Wow, we should be having more fights at school" Omega said laughing. I decided to rest for the day since I was still hurt from our battle with Gemini. "Omega, after I recover I think we need to train for the battles that's coming up. We need to be ready for anything."I said being serious. He nodded in agreement. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I wondered who it was as I went to the entrance to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Prez and the two lackeys.

"Oh god Prez there's no school! Why are you here?" I said looking exhausted. "For your information we are not dragging you to school but asking you to hang out" she said looking hurt about what I said. "Uh... no thank you" I said as I close the door but Bud stopped it in time. "Never mind looks like we are dragging you! Bud get him!" she ordered. "Yes Prez!" he said as he carried me on his shoulder. "How did I get dragged into this mess I don't know!" I thought to myself.

They dragged me all the way to time square and we went inside a cafe. "Now order what you want to eat, my treat!" said Bud as he puffed up his chest and hit it gently with his fist. "Huh?" I said looking as confused as ever. "Well this is my way of saying thanks for finding me and dragging me to the nurse's office. You see I'm pretty dumb, so I usually solve my problems through strength, but I can be appreciative once you get to know me. The nurse told me that you helped me when I was down, so I asked the Prez to help me thank you" he said bashfully. "Oh uh... you're welcome" I said shyly.

We ate together and I decided to hang out with them for the rest of the day. We decided to watch a movie with Sonia as the main character before she retired. Apparently this group is a big fan of Sonia but they were too nervous to try and talk to her at school. The movie was about how this girl overcomes her fear and was able to make her dream come true, it's pretty touching. In the middle of the movie the Prez decided to go to the bathroom while Bud and Zack was tearing up and hugging each other.

Bathroom:

"Hello my dear" said ? "Huh who are you?" Luna asked looking shocked. "Do you want to see your hero Megaman?" asked ? "Huh Megaman?" Luna replied happily. "Come with me and I'll lead you to him." said ? as she extends her hand out. Luna looked at her hand being alert about the situation but felt pressured when the mysterious being was talking about Megaman. Luna slowly reached out to her hand and suddenly became unconscious. "Ah, a perfectly good host" said ? laughing while she morphs with Luna's unconscious body.

Movie:

"Hey Geo, I sense something!" Omega said looking serious. "Not now Omega, we're getting to the best part of the movie!" I replied getting touched by the movie as well. "Well too bad cause we are going right now!" he yelled as he dragged me out my seat. "Hey where did the Prez and Geo go?" asked Zack as he turned to looked at the empty seats where Geo and Luna was sitting. "Ah who cares, we're getting to the best part. Just look at how beautiful Sonia is!" Bud answered not caring about the missing people.

"Hey Omega, where in the world are we going?" I yelled trying to get back control of my arm. "I sense it over here!" he said as he dragged my arm toward to the girl's bathroom. "What? I can't go in there!" I yelled panicking. I gather all my strength do drag my arm out of the bathroom but Omega was too strong and I bumped into someone in the bathroom. "AAAHHH! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" I yelled being apologetic. When I opened my eyes, I saw a snake looking FM-ian. She hit me with her tail and I was knocked out for a little bit until Omega woke me up.

"Damn, I was off guard" I thought as I went for an EM-wave change to Megaman. I went up to the rooftop and saw her shooting laser beams out of her eyes terrorizing the people. "Man I wish I had Laser beams" I thought. "Ah, so there you are Omega! Isn't it about time you hand over the key to me?" ? said. "Who the hell are you?" I questioned aiming my megabuster at her. "Ah, I forgot about my manners, my name is Queen Ophiuchus. So, how about it? Or perhaps we could team up and use it's power together. We can take over the universe!" she asked laughing away with the thought. "You can forget that idea!" yelled Omega.

I shot my megabuster but she dodged it. She's pretty fast but not as fast as Gemini. She shot out her laser beams and got me a little. "Damn, I'm still weak from that fight with Gemini" I thought. Suddenly, a fan girlish outburst came from Ophiuchus. "Megaman!" she yelled happily. "That voice sounds so familiar" I thought. "Quiet you!" yelled Ophiuchus as she tries to gain control of her host. During their talk I shot out my megabuster at her and she took some damage. "Ahhh why would you do that Megaman!" she screamed as she quickly close the distance. She quickly used her tail and wrapped me with it draining my life each time she constricts. "Ahh, I am so close to you Megaman! Now we can be together!" she smiled happily putting her face next to mine. "This is not how I imagine my first date with a girl" I thought painfully.

"Machine String Shot!"

The attack took a good damage against Ophiuchus that she loosens up and I was able to escape. "Sorry I'm late Hero!" said Lyra Note with a smile. "Better late than never!" I answered smiling right back at her. "Noooo stop staring at each other! He's mine!" Ophiuchus yelled trying to close the distant again. "He is not!" Lyra Note answered with a Shock Note that hit Ophiuchus pretty badly.

Soon they were having their own little battle. Lyra Note used Shock Note but it got canceled out by Ophiuchus' trick serpent and knocked Lyra Note giving her a good amount of damage. Soon Ophiuchus dashed toward me but Lyra Note tied her up using Machine Sting Shot. After that they dashed into a further area while I was catching my breath.

"Man, I do not want to be in a girl's fight" I thought thinking that I can escape while I still had the chance. Lyra Note sent another Shock Note but was canceled with Ophiuchus' Gorgon eye. I thought it was better to end the battle quick before the building gets destroyed. I use the battle card heat grenade and threw it in the middle of their battle. Lyra Note quickly noticed it and dodged it.

"Hey Ophiuchus!" I yelled happily. "Yes Megaman? AH! Your smile is too bright!" she screamed while closing her eyes. "Nope that's just the grenade that I threw for you" I said pointing at it which was right next to her. "Ahhhh! Megaman!" she yelled as she took critical hits. Ophiuchus ditched the host and escaped and I realized that the host was Luna. I took Luna back to the bathroom and Lyra Note followed.

"Wow, I can't believe that it was the Prez" thinking out loud. "Is she someone you know?" Lyra Note asked. "Uh huh" I nodded. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked bluntly. "Huh? What? No she's just a classmate." I answered being embarrassed about that question. "Okay" she said then quickly teleported out.

"Man, what a day!" I thought as I carried Prez outside of the building as Geo and eventually saw Bud and Zack. "Hey where were you two?" Zack asked as he adjusts his glasses. "Well I found the Prez unconscious on the floor at the hallway." I said hoping that was a good excuse. "Well you missed the rest of the movie and the ending was sooo good! I even tear up...just a little!" Bud said trying to wipe the remaining tears. Soon the Prez woke up and pushed me when she realizes that I was carrying her. "Oh yeah that reminds me apparently Megaman was here earlier" said Bud. "What, Megaman was here? MEGAMAN!" Luna yelled out to the sky with all her might.

We decided to go home since it was getting late. When I got home I saw Sonia talking to my mom at the living room. Apparently they were talking about Sonia's career and cooking tips. "Ah Geo, there you are! How was your day? I thought you were hanging out with Sonia, when you weren't at home" my mom said happily. "Uh I decided to hang out with Prez, Bud and Zack" I replied as I took off my shoes at the entrance. "Oh so that's why you weren't at home. I try to ask you to hang out with me." Sonia said sounding disappointed. Soon the air became tense and awkward. My mom starts to stare at me and wanted me to do something about the current situation.

"Uh... we can hang out tomorrow! I have no plans and we can do what you want to do!" I said trying to ease the tension. "Huh, really?" Sonia answered excitingly with her eyes sparkling. "Uh... yeah sure! Anything you want!" I said having a awkward smile. "Then... can we go shopping at Nacy's in Time Square?" Sonia asked happily. "Ugh, at Time Square again? Man I don't like to go to crowded areas" I thought. "Uh...yeah sure wait just the two of us?" I asked being very nervous about where this is going. "Can we? I mean you're the only one that I talk to normally and knows me. The real Sonia not the idol one." she said shyly. "Sure, but I don't usually do things with just one other person, and definitely not with a girl you know...? Especially shopping..." I said honestly. "I never gone shopping alone with a guy before...so...um..."she said blushing.

The air got intense again and I really didn't know what to say. Suddenly my mom intervene our awkward moment. "Well that settles that then! Geo will meet you at Rover statue in Time Square at 12:00 p.m. tomorrow" said my mom happily as she claps her hands. "Ok! I'll see you tomorrow Geo!" Sonia said happily waving her hand good bye as she leaves my house.

"You were pretty smooth, Geo" said my mom when the coast was clear. "You did a good job getting a date with the Sonia Strumm! You have your father's charm!" my mom said merrily with a thumb up. "WAIT? A DATE?" I yelled not realizing the mess I got into. "Okay Geo, when you are in a date you have to be a gentleman and listen to Sonia carefully. You have to pay a close attention to her and make sure you notice small things such as her outfit and stuff. Also, it doesn't hurt to give a girl flowers, unless she's allergic." said my mom as she goes on and on with dating tips. I went to my room and lay down on my bed.

"Haha! Geo got a date! Geo got date!" Omega singed happily. "Aw, be quiet Omega, I'm really nervous about this!" I yelled as I smack my transer. "Aw, how bad could it be? You should just relax and let your charm work its magic" Omega laughed. "I wish..." I said as I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

Author's Note: Read and Review like always. If you have the time you can give me ideas that I can add into the story or if I have any errors in it and would like me to fix it. Do I need to extend fighting scenes or romance or both? Things like these can help me improve and write a better story. Thank you and I would try to update as soon as I can.


	4. A symbol of our day

Chapter 4: A symbol of our day

I woke up the next day to find out that it was 11:55 A.M. I thought to myself another five minutes wouldn't hurt. After all I was really tired due to yesterday but then I realized that I was suppose to meet up with Sonia at 12:00P.M. "OH MY GOD IT'S 11:55 A.M.!" I screamed as I shake my clock violently. I quickly changed my clothes and rinse up then made a dash to the bus stop. While I was waiting for the bus stop, I checked my watch just to realize that I'm late and that it was 12:01 A.M.

"Hey Geo, why don't you wave change and use the wave road?" Omega said yawning. I smacked my head for not thinking about that earlier. I wave change into Megaman and dashed my way there using the wave road. "Another reason why I like being Megaman" I thought. I went to Time Square in a second and saw Sonia waiting beside the dog statue. I changed back to Geo behind the statue and casually walked up to Sonia.

"Hey Sonia, sorry, I hope you didn't have to wait too long..." I said as I scratch the back of my head. "Oh that's okay, I got here myself and besides you were only late by a minute." she said smiling. "Huh?" I checked my time and it was still 12:01 A.M. I completely forgot that using the wave road, I could travel the world in a few seconds. "Anyway let's go..." she said when my stomach interrupted her. "...get something to eat first" she laughed. I was embarrassed about what just happened and put my hands on my stomach, forgetting that I skipped breakfast trying to get here on time. We started walking to a cafe` that she recommended. While we walking I realized that Sonia was wearing a different outfit from what she normally wear. She wore a pink skirt with a white T-shirt that has a music symbol on it. She has a pink round hat and black glasses with no lens and wearing light blue high heels.

I decided to say something since it was getting too quiet. "Uh Sonia...you look um...cute with your outfit." I said quietly trying to hide my blush. "Uh...wait what? Say that again." she said getting red as well. "Uh...never mind." I said avoiding her gaze. She smiled and took my hand and we ran toward to the cafe. We were able to get two seats right away. We sat at the back near the window where there was less people. I looked at the menu and I ordered a grilled fish with rice and miso soup. Sonia ordered a chicken sandwich and a passion fruit yogurt drink. The waiter wrote down the orders and asked Sonia if she was the Sonia Strumm idol.

"Uh... no, I'm not Sonia, sorry you're mistaking me for someone else." Sonia said as she waves her hand indicating that she's not the right person. When the waiter left she released a huge sigh. "So, why did you tell that waiter that you're not Sonia?" I asked. "It's just, that I retired early and don't plan on being an idol again." she said as she looks out the window. "I see...so why did you retired early anyway?" I asked looking at her. "Do you really want to know?" she asked looking back at me seriously. "It's not really my business, but it will make me understand you better." I said.

Sonia takes another sigh and was getting ready to tell me the reason. "To be honest with you Geo, I didn't have a great past. When I was working as an idol I had a greedy manager that kept pressuring me and made me do things that I didn't want to do. I couldn't take it anymore, that I ran away and retired early. On the screen it looks like I'm happy and confident, that I could do anything, but I'm just putting up a front for my fans. Nobody knew the real Sonia and I guess that loneliness got the better of me." she said depressed. "Ah. I'm sorry..." I said getting sad as well.

Soon our food came, but none of us touched it. I decided to pick up my chopsticks and took a bite of my fish. "You're not alone, you got me now and soon you will make more and more friends that will be right by your side." I said taking another bite of my fish. "This food taste good, but it taste even better when you're eating with somebody. Don't you think?" I asked. Sonia took a bite of her chicken sandwich and agreed.

When we finished our food I decided to treat her and pay the bill. When we got out of the cafe, Sonia ran up ahead and turns around. "Thanks Geo! For trying to understand me" she said giving me the most awe-striking smile. I caught up with her and we continue our day together. We went shopping at Nacy's and looked at the clothes.

"Look Geo, doesn't these clothes look neat? When I get a bit older, I'm going to wear cute outfits just like these!" Sonia said happily as she points the clothes that she wanted. "So, um what are we here for...? I asked puzzled. "What we're here for?" Sonia asked being puzzled as well. "I mean, don't you usually know what you want to buy when you go shopping?" I asked. "No, not always. It's fun to just look at cute clothes or nice accessories sometimes, you know? And if you something you want, then you buy it!"explained Sonia. "Oh! Let's take a look at that aisle there!" she said as she walks toward to that direction. "Ha ha ha...Welcome to "how to waste a day" Have fun, kid!" Omega said laughing. "Come over here Geo, I found a really cute handbag!"she yelled happily. "Coming..." I said walking toward her. "What do you think? Isn't it cute?" She asked. "Um, uh...yeah..." I answered. "This is cute? Man I don't understand girls at all!" I thought.

Soon Sonia decided to try on the outfits that she wanted to wear. I found a seat near the changing room and sat down cause my legs were killing me from all that walking. "Girls seem to have an unlimited energy when it comes to shopping" I thought. "Hey Geo, you're date is boring I'm going to go around and spice it up a bit!" Omega said as he teleported out of my transer. "Wait, Omega!" I yelled but was too late. Soon Sonia came out to show me the clothes that she wanted to wear. I had to admit, it was really cute on her that I was at awe. She wore green shorts, a black cardigan with a beret and was wearing her lens less glasses. Next up she wore a sleeveless black dress shirt with a black tie and pink shorts. Afterwards she wore a two piece pink bathing suit, which I was having a hard time looking at her. She laughed at my reactions and decided to buy them.

We decided to get some drinks since we were getting thirsty. I was wondering where Omega was but I had a trouble time carrying all the stuff Sonia brought that I didn't bother searching for him. We went to another cafe that specialized in drinks. We ordered two sodas, but instead we got the house special couple drink. "What the? Um excuse me sir but we ordered two sodas" I said to the manager, but the manager keeps insisting that's what we got and it was even shown on the machine. "It's ok, we can share" said Sonia. I felt really weird about the situation considering how we are about to share a drink together. "Hey Geo, I did good right?" Omega said laughing as he teleports back to my transer. "Omega, I'm going to kill you!" I whispered. Sonia decided to take the first sip. "Wow! Geo this is really good, you have to try!" she said as she drinks some more. I followed suit and tried it, but then I realize that our face was so close together that I pulled away quickly. "Uh... it's good, but you can have the rest of it..." I said as I looked away. "Oh okay..."

We walked around Time Square and noticed a huge crowd of people surrounding a stage. We went toward it and saw it was a couple contest. When I saw this, I automatically sense trouble. "Hey, this looks interesting we should enter!" Sonia said jokingly. All of a sudden, Sonia and I got caught by the recruitment squad which two robots were carrying us to the stage. "Wait, we're not a couple!" I yelled trying to get off. "We're not getting enough contestants and besides you don't need to be a couple to join. We arrived at backstage and realize that we couldn't run cause the robots was blocking the exit. "I did not expect this at all...and I was just joking too..."Sonia said getting worried about what just happened. "Well, we might as well try to win then" I said with a sigh. "That's the spirit Geo!" Omega said cheerfully. "I knew this had something to do with you Omega! Just you wait tonight, you're in big trouble!" I glared at my transer.

"The top three couples will win a wonderful pair of matching necklace!" yelled the announcer. "The couples will have to go through three events and who ever scores the most points will win!" Apparently there were many people of all age entered but it looked like me and Sonia was the only kids and the rest was teenagers and adults. The first event was a speed pop quiz. Luckily for me the subject was space so I answered it with ease.

"What are the three main satellites that we use for our transer?" asked the announcer. "Dragon, Leo, and Pegasus" I said monotone. I answered most of the questions and Sonia got some multiple choices right by guessing. Soon the first event was complete and we won the most points. Next was cosplay and we had to change into the clothes they provided at the back. There were all kinds of clothes such as a wolf and red riding hood, a wedding dress and a tuxedo, butler and maid outfit, and so much more scatter around. Then something caught my eye it was a costume of megaman and I was thinking how ironic it would be so I decided to pick that one.

"Hey Geo, what costume are you going to wear?" Sonia asked as she tries to find a costume to wear. "Uhh... I'll try to wear this, but I don't think this would fit me though" I said showing her the megaman costume. "What? I think it can fit you." she said examining the outfit. "No, I meant personality wise." I said. "I think it fits you perfectly...after all you're the only star in the story of your life" she said smiling. She left me by myself trying to find a costume for herself. "Wow kid, she read you like a book" Omega said amazed. "Ha ha ha how ironic indeed" I thought as I put my hand on my head. "Hey kid drop that outfit. Why go for a dud when you can become a stud?" Omega said as he EM wave change with me and became megaman. "Omega, I am not narcissistic." I said as I walked out to the stage. I try to find Sonia and see who my partner is going to be.

"Hey Geo! Wow, you really do look like megaman!" Sonia said running up to me. She wore a beautiful white dress that belongs to a fairy tale like...like...a princess. The veil that came with her dress covered her face a little and behind her ears lies tiny flowers that brightens her face. In fact she looked like a princess ready for her ball. "Well? What do you think? I couldn't find anything else..."she said looking at me with a smile. I was in a gaze and couldn't really say anything.

"Wow this couple looks amazing!" said the announcer. "This young man decided to dress up as our town hero megaman. It's absolutely amazing how this person looks identical as the hero and his girlfriend is dressed up as a beautiful princess. The crowd is amazed with this group but will they reach the top?"

The final event is where you make up a scene with the clothes you are wearing. Of course I had no creativity at all so I was very nervous about this. Sonia just looked at me saying everything was going to be okay. When it was our turn I was stunned and wasn't thinking at all.

"Just follow my lead" Sonia whispered. "Can somebody save me? I feel like I'm stuck in a cage. I want my own freedom! I want to be able to make a choice..." she said looking depressed with her hands together looking like she was praying. Sonia basically played as a trapped princess stuck in a castle being forced to do what other people say without having a choice. I played along and tried to be the hero that rescues her. "Then make the choice here and now" I said. "Take my hand and we can leave together. I'll show you all the possibilities in this world, you don't have to be here." as I extend my hand. She reached for my hand and once that happened Omega used my other hand and carried her bridal style. We were both blushing due to this unexpected incident.

"Whoa! He's carrying her like a princess in a fairy tale! How pretty! Talk about a modern-day Cinderella! A dashing Knight here to sweep her off her feet? How will the crowd react?" announcer said excitingly with her fist up in the air. I gently let go of Sonia and we walked back. We changed back to our original clothes and waited for the result. "The results are in! The best couple contest is ...Geo and Sonia! The adorable kids won the hearts of the audience of all ages!" the announcer screamed happily as she hands us our prize. It was getting late so we started to leave town square holding the necklace we won. "Wow I can't believe we won!" Sonia said happily. "Uh yeah" I said not knowing what to say. "Hey let's wear the necklace together! It will be the symbol of our day together." she said smiling. "Uh sure" I said as I helped her put on her necklace.

We were at the bus stop waiting for our bus home when suddenly a chubby guy came running toward us. "Wait Sonia!" he said. "Hey Sonia do you know..." I said looking at her and saw that she was scared. "...him?" I said finishing my sentence. He caught up and took Sonia's hand dragging her. "Sonia you are going to come back and make me more money!" he said angrily. "No I quit! I refuse to go back! This is my choice! How did you even find me?" she yelled trying to get her hand back but was still scared. "You were at that couple contest, it was shown on air and I recognize you right away!" he answered. "Hey back off you're hurting her!" I yelled to the guy. "Who the hell are you? I am Sonia's manager and you have no business with her!" he yelled pushing me away. I took Sonia's other hand refusing to let her go. The manager got really angry and punched me. "That's it! I won't let you control me anymore! I refuse and if you ever come back I will call the police! I don't need you to survive! I can live on my own!" she yelled regaining her strength back.

The manager was terrified of her reaction and ran off. She looked at me and ran off with tears dropping from her eyes. Her feelings made her unstable and I was getting worried about her. I grabbed the stuff we brought and try to catch up with her. Of course the stuff was holding me back and I couldn't find her anywhere. I quickly EM wave change and tried looking for her all over the city. Soon an hour pass and I still couldn't find her so I thought by this time she should be at home since it was very dark at night. I pass by her house and rang the door bell but nobody was answering.

"Damn... I can't go home telling mom that I left a crying girl out late at night!" I thought. It was either I find her quick or go home and meet a very threatening newspaper. "Damn Geo think! Where would I go when I'm in this kind of stage?" Then I realize that there was still a place that I didn't check. I quickly went to Vista Point and saw her sitting next to a tree. I slowly walked up to her and sit right next to her.

"You know I searched for you everywhere. I can't believe you were here all along. You know, I come here as well when I'm troubled about something." I said softly. "..." "Hey we should go home now, it's getting very late." I said getting up. "...one" she said quietly. "What?" I asked. "I don't want to be alone!" she said covering her face with her arms. "I don't want to be alone...I'm scared..." she said quietly. There was an awkward silence for a while. "...who said you were alone?" I asked. "I'm here, aren't I?" She stood up and looked at me. "...Would you be my brother?" she asked as tears began to fall again.

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't want to be brothers with anybody but I didn't want her to cry even more so I agreed and we became brothers. We walked home together holding hands without saying anything. When I got home, mom asked me how was my date and all I could say was "What's a date?" and walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. I looked at my necklace and thought "a symbol of our day huh?" and slowly fall asleep.

Author's Note: Thank you ThatFanFicGuy for your review I appreciate you for taking your time and helping me out. Also to thank the people that's reading this fanfic as well. Wow to be honest I didn't notice that I was doing that. I write these late at night so I'm going to try to notice these mistakes and I will fix the other chapters. On this chapter I feel like I rushed it and apologize if it doesn't work well. If it doesn't I will improve it when I have the time. By the way did you hear about Megaman Legends 3? It got canceled and I would appreciate it if you let other people know and try to get support that way we can get it back! We are trying to get 100,000 people to show Capcom that we do care. All you have to do is go to facebook and go to "100,000 Strong for Bringing Back Mega Man Legends 3" and like them! Write a comment do something to encourage people! Thank you for your time I really appreciate it!


	5. The Immortal King

Chapter 5: The Immortal King

I woke up and I decided to do my morning patrol. I scan the city and saw that everything was alright. I pass by my school and saw the construction workers repairing it. "Looks like school is going to be open very soon at this rate" I said out loud. "Well...we could wreck it some more so we don't have to go to school that fast" Omega said with a evil smile. "Omega!" I said with a sweat drop. I decided to sit down on the wave road and started thinking. "I wonder how Sonia is doing. Oh wait I could check my transer." I thought as I opened my transer. I checked her brother's status and read her message saying that she is trying to create new songs. I realize that I could read her secrets as well. I ponder about whether to read it or not. In the end I decided to take a peak. "Geo is my first brother! I really care about him! I hope he..." I blushed at the first sentence and close my transer.

I really need to get this off my mind. I need to focus for the remaining FM-ians that's coming for the key. "Hey Omega! Ready to start training?" I said with a serious look. "Let's start! Partner! He nodded in agreement. We dashed around the city trying to find viruses to battle with. I started thinking that it was possible that more than two FM-ians can attack me at the same time and Lyra Note can't always come in my time of need to help. I tried to remember my battle with Gemini and wondered if there's anybody stronger than him.

"Hey Omega. Can you tell me more about Gemini? Also any possible FM-ians i'll be facing?" I asked. "Hmmm. If I remember correctly, Gemini is the king's personal advisor. He was found by Crown Thunder, the king of military officers in the FM-ian world, and raised him as if he was his own kid. "Wait Omega. Does that mean this Crown Thunder is stronger than Gemini? Since he raised him?" I asked beginning to worry. "No, it's ok Geo, he wasn't as strong as he used to be due to his age. He's strong but it's nothing we can't handle. Their attacks are lightning based but unlike Crown Thunder, Gemini is very fast and since there is two of them he will be harder to handle. I doubt Crown Thunder will fight us since he retired from his work, but there is still a possibility that he was sent here to get the key.

After getting some information about my enemies I thought of an idea. "Omega is it possible that we can use two battle cards at once?" I asked. "Hmm it should be possible. I see, so you can use two weapons at the same time. That would be very useful dealing with more than one enemy. "Alright let's test it out then!" I said.

We found some viruses at the post office. I decided to give my idea a try. I threw two battle cards in the air and omega changed into a gatling gun while my other arm turned into a wide sword. "Hmmm not bad at all" I said being impressed by the result. I sliced the viruses that were near me and shot the remaining viruses with my gatling gun. One of the viruses that I deleted also hit a machine at the back but it didn't look like it made any damage so I ignored it and teleported out of there. On the wave road there were more viruses. They saw me and started to run away. I chased them and one of them fell off the wave road. I decided to delete the group of viruses and try to find the one that fell off.

When suddenly I heard a explosion at the museum. I arrived there and saw a humanized virus. "What the hell is that?" I yelled. "Geo, it's that virus that fell. Looks like it got a human host. That is a fusion of a human and a virus, in short a virus-human. The host will be okay if u beat him just like an FM-ian." Omega explained.

The virus-human looked like a berserker. I decided to take the first shot with my mega buster. He took some damage and decided to attack me with both of his swords. I decided to do the same and use two wide swords. We clashed and slashed at the same time. "This is a good sword practice" I thought. The berserker jumped up and used gravity to add more force to his attack that broke my swords when I block. I sweep kick him and jumped back to use another battle card. I used freeze knuckles and punched the floor which turns the ground to ice. The ice covered his feet and he was unable to move. I decided to end the battle with Jet attack and the virus within the guy disappeared. I took the guy to the hospital and went home since it was getting late.

When I arrived home, I saw my mom ordering products from the ads on tv. "Mom what are you doing?" I asked folding my arms. "Oh Geo there's this new product that I have to order!" she said dialing the number on the phone. "Mom put the phone down, you ordered too many products this month!" I said. "But Geo..." my mom said sadly trying to persuade me to let her buy the item using her puppy dog eyes. "Mom I am immune to that. You used it too many times. Now, down with the phone." I said not giving in. "Fine..." she said as she hangs up the phone. She went back to the living room to watch tv. I went to the fridge to get myself a drink when suddenly the doorbell rang. I wonder who it was as I took a sip from my soda and slowly walking to answer the door.

When I opened the door I saw the class prez and her two lackeys. They wore different clothes than what they normally wear. They wore archaeologist clothing and they were carrying shovels and flashlights. "Oh god what do they want this time?" I thought taking another sip of my soda. "Geo, we are going treasure hunting!" prez said pointing her finger at me. I'm pretty sure you know what my respond was. I quickly close the door before Bud stopped me.

"Geo who was that at the front door?" my mom asked. "Uh...it's a newspaper solicitor, ignore it." I said finishing my drink. "Hmmm ok Geo..." she said with a smile. I went into my room and decided to take a nap but before I can fall asleep properly I sense people in my room. I open my eyes to see prez, bud and Zack in my room. "This isn't going to end well" I thought. "Oh hey guys..." I said. "Hey Geo!" Prez said with an evil smile.

After 2 min

In the end I decided to go treasure hunting with the group. Did I say decided? I meant forced. Within the two minutes, I struggled trying to run away but they tied me up with a rope and I sad...i mean happily accepted to hang with them. I walked downstairs and saw my mom wave me good bye. "Mom! Why, you do this to your own son?" I thought giving her a unhappy face. "Have fun kids!" she said happily. "Bye Mrs. Stelar!" the group said. When we left my house I followed the direction where prez was heading. Bud was behind me holding a part of the rope, holding it like a leash.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a sigh. "We are going to the abandoned amusement park that's near the ocean of this town!" Prez said excitingly. "Huh? Why is that?" I asked unamused. "The legends of this town state that there is a treasure that is being guarded by ghosts! In short a treasure hunt!" Zack explained. "Hey if we do find the treasure, the Prez's will gain fame and be the next Student Council President!" Bud said happily. "Ugh! Why this late?" I thought as the sun set.

We arrived the amusement park at night and I was still tied up. I have to admit that this amusement park was really scary at night. All the rides were broken down and the dolls that were the mascot gave creepy stares. "Hey Geo, you scared?" Bud said shaking but trying to keep a good front. "If I said I'm scared can I go home?" I thought. "The land this amusement park is built upon used to be below sea level, and according to rumors, it was filled with masses of treasures that had sunk into the ocean. The treasure is what the ghosts is protecting." Zack explained being on guard.

We went in pretty deep and they were all getting goose bumps. The wind made some of the machines move and making eerie noises. "Man, if they were this scared, they shouldn't have come at all!" I thought. Suddenly the lights in the amusement park turned on and all the rides started moving. A bunch of fiery skulls were riding on the rides and some of them started to come close to us. One of the skulls was riding a bumper car and tried to crash into me but I quickly dodged it. The skull made a U turn and started chasing the others away. "Wait!" I yelled trying to break free of the rope. "I can't believe that they left me still tied to this damn rope!" I thought as I ran to a safe place to hide. I ran into the mirror house and saw that most of the mirrors were shattered. I grabbed a glass and used it to cut the rope.

I ran out and put on my visualizer, scanning the area. I saw a skeleton FM-ian on the wave road. I quickly wave change to Megaman and jumped to the wave road. He didn't notice me so I took this chance to take the first hit. I used the battle card spread shot but he jumped out of the way. "What?" I yelled. "Who dares to act so rudely towards me, Crown Thunder lord?" he said facing toward me. "I see, Omega-Xis the traitor, if I remember correctly you were one of my best soldiers back in the FM-ian world." he said. "It's Megaman and I still am the best, I just refuse to work like a dog!" Omega yelled back. "Hmm I see...looks like the master has to teach the "dog" how to behave!" he said as he summons two fiery skulls at me, one with a hammer and the other with a sword.

I used the battle card Breaksaber and sliced the two skulls. Then I charged toward Crown Thunder. "You're impertinent for a lowly commoner!" he yelled as he used a rusty sword and blocked my attack. However Omega sensed something when we first clashed swords with each other. He told me to escape so I quickly changed and ran inside the haunted house.

"Hey Omega, what's the big idea? Why did we run?" I asked as I looked at the window to make sure nothing was chasing us. "When we clashed swords, I sensed that his heart wasn't running. There was no body temperature or respiration either. He didn't release any electromagnetic waves that gave off signs of life. I mean if he did then I would have been like "hell yeah! Take that you old...uh... I'm going to have to come back on you later cause I can't think of an awesome line. Omega said. "What? It's like...like he's dead!" I said panicking.

Meanwhile at the top of the tower of the amusement park:

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my two trouble sons, Gemini White and Gemini Black."Crown Thunder said happily. "Looks like you're doing well pops. I see you found yourself a good host." Gemini said smiling. "That's right! This host fits my wave frequencies flawlessly! No one else can compare!" Crown laughed. "Hey pops if you get yourself a hard time, we'll lend you a hand. So which will you choose?" Gemini said. "Stand Down! Just who do you think I am? I am the king of the military officers in the FM-ian world, Crown Thunder! I'll show you how great my power truly is!" Crown said angrily.

Suddenly the whole amusement park started shaking and rising. Underneath the amusement park was a ship carrying it. Some of the rides began to fall crushing the ground and objects surrounding it. I saw that Prez was running to a safe area when one of the rides was about to collapse on her. I quickly dashed and carried her to safety. "Megaman!" Prez yelled with sparkles in her eyes. "Why did you come back?" I yelled. "I wanted to see you!" she said happily. "I-I see..." I said with a blank face.

"Ah, there you are, Megaman!" Crown yelled. I looked up at the top of the tower. "What in the world are you planning?" I questioned. "I'm going to leave this place and spread fear across the world. Fight me, Megaman!" he said as he sent a skull with a crossbow. The skull shot arrows toward me and Prez, I carried her to the merry go round and told her to hide. "You can do it, Megaman!" she cheered.

I used the battle card gatling gun and shot at him making him look like swiss cheese but for some reason he recovered. "You will have to do better than that!" he said as he jumped on top of the roller coaster. I jumped to where he was and sliced him with my breaksaber and hopped back. "No way! He's still unharmed even after I sliced him in two!" I said beginning to worry. "Whatever you do, it's useless! I have a immortal body!" He yelled proudly. "I don't care if you have a immortal body! Everything has a weakness and I will beat you!" I yelled.

Suddenly the ship made a U turn to the city. The speakers made an announcement and the person talking is none other than Gemini Spark himself. "Hey Megaman, I hope you notice the U turn for I am responsible for that. We've destroyed the control system and forced it's direction toward a remote land point. This ship is now heading full-speed towards it. Your destination is...the town's wave energy power plant!"

"The wave energy power plant? If this ship hits..." I said as I imagine the ship crashing to the power plant and the town in flames. "That's right. Your town will be engulfed in flames. But if you beat Crown Thunder, this ship will stop. "If" you can beat him, that is. We wish you luck, Megaman. Gemini said laughing as he teleports out.

"Gemini Spark..." I clenched my fist. "Megaman, have you forgotten I'm still here?" Crown Thunder yelled as he turns on all the rides in the amusement park. He ride down the roller coaster like a skateboard and summon two fiery skulls with a lance and a hammer at me. "That's it time to bring out the big gun!" I said as I jumped over the skulls and use the battle card heavy cannon. I shot at Crown Thunder but he dodges them all using the roller coaster. I shot at the rail which causes the roller coaster to fall. He jumped before he fell with it and I took that chance to use fire bazooka at him. It made a direct hit on his chest but he still recovered. I notice that the ground started to glow when I hit him.

"Do you still not understand that it's pointless?" he said folding his arms on top of the ferris wheel. "I am a immortal earth-bound spirit!" "What can I do to beat him?" I clenched my fist. "Oh no! We're approaching the power plant!" I yelled trying to think of a way to defeat him. Suddenly the skulls he summoned attacked me from behind and I took some damage and fell to the floor. "You're finished, Megaman!" yelled Crown Thunder as he charged an electrical beam from his hand. I tried to get up but I couldn't. He fired it and I took massive damage. "Become a ghost just like me!" he said laughing.

"Shut up, you creepy skeleton! Lyra Note dropping in!" Lyra Note yelled as she sent a Shock Note at Crown Thunder. However he dodged it on time and her attack hit the ferris wheel and the ground. Lyra Note came by myself and helped me get back up. "Th-Thanks, Lyra Note. What are you doing here? I asked trying to stand by myself. "I was walking outside with an idea for a new song, but then I heard this racket! It really killed my mood" she said looking annoyed with her arms on her hips.

"Ugh...Ahhhh!" Crown Thunder yelled looking like he was in pain. "Yo, Crown Thunder is acting strange!" Omega said pointing at him. Crown Thunder's body started to crack and he was struggling. "What's up with the ground? It acts like it's been hurt by my attack." Lyra Note said as the ground keeps glowing. "The ground is suffering from being attacked..." I said as I thought about what Crown Thunder said saying that he was an immortal earth bound spirit. That's when I figured out his secret to his immortality. "He's an earth bound spirit! Crown Thunder is a ghost who's chained to the land he died upon! As long as the ground is unharmed, so is he!" I explained. "Oh well that makes things a whole lot simpler. Good going partner!" Omega said being impressed.

I decided to use the battle card freeze knuckle and punched the ground. The ground turned to ice and cracked giving Crown Thunder a good amount of damage, "I don't really understand what's going on, but here I go!" Harp Note said as she uses Machine Gun String and pierced the ground. I decided to finish him off with a Jet Attack, his whole body turned to dust and his skull was dumped into the ocean. "Ha "Crown Water", sleep tight, don't let the fishes bite!" Omega said laughing. "Omega, that was terrible..." I said unamused.

The ship stopped just in time before it crash into the power plant. "Man that was a close one" I said relieved. I turned to say thanks to Lyra Note but she was gone. I wondered about her identity but save that for another time. I pushed the ship back to where it belongs, once I was done, I changed back to Geo and made sure Prez went home safely. It was really late so I went home. I noticed that Sonia's house lights were still on and was wondering why she was up late. I was too tired to even question, so I went to my room and crashed on my bed.

Author's Note: To Hoshikawa subaru on air, Megaman Legends 3 is the first 3D megaman and an action role playing game. The gameplay is very different from other megaman games. It's a one of a kind and I recommend you to try playing the game yourself. To be honest it's hard to explain the game to you but to get a better understanding is if you experience/play it. The first two is for the Ps1, but you can download it and play it on the computer. Capcom was going to make the third one because many fans including myself asked for it. They originally was going to release a prototype version and see how the sells will go but they cancelled it due to lack of support from the fans. Now a group of people is trying to prove Capcom wrong and show them that we do care.

Sorry for the delay and please R&R, I'm trying to improve the best as I can and try not to rush but can't help it. So here it is…another rushed one…ugh. I really have to stop writing at night. I apologize for asking the readers to check and give me advice but I also appreciate it. So THANKS!


	6. The Megaman Express

Chapter 6: The Megaman Express

I woke up and received a phone call from the school saying that school will reopen tomorrow. Of course when Omega heard that I'm going back to school tomorrow he started screaming "NOOOOOOOO!" and teleported out of my transer. I got dressed up and went to the backyard where Omega was at. Lately these days he's been having fun driving my lawnmower and riding it around the backyard. It was okay as long my neighbors don't see it. I heard the doorbell rang and the mailman saying "Delivery!". I gladly opened the door since it wasn't the usual group but instead to see a huge box. "What is all of this?" I asked surprised. "I know your mom likes to mail-order things, but this is too much." Omega said being shocked as well. "This can't be real..."I said. I took a closer look inside the box and notice something. "What's wrong?" Omega asked. "All of them have different addresses!"

I wave changed into Megaman and made a dash to the post office. "They were delivered by mistake, huh?" Omega said. "Yeah." I said when we finally made it there. We took a look around to see if there's any virus. "I don't see any wave viruses in here" Omega said still looking around. Omega noticed a machine that was shocking and seems to be busted. "Maybe...Because that happened" I said thinking about what happen yesterday when I hit a virus into that machine. "Don't worry about it. The situation didn't get any worse than this. We should be grateful that we got off easy." Omega said thinking positive.

I went back to my house and decided to deliver all the mail to the proper place. "Are you serious?" Omega said. "Yeah." I said. "I told you, it's not your problem." Omega said not caring. "But...it's still sort of my fault that things ended up like this. Look, perishable foods" I said as I opened the box. "You're too responsible for your own good." Omega said giving in. "Well...Let's do this! The Megaman Express!" I said cheerfully.

I carried the whole box and went to our first stop. It was at a apartment in the city at the 30th fl. I went inside the front entrance and decided to use the elevator. "Hey, hey, no need to use that. You're not a normal human. Go use Megaman's power to do this" Omega said. "Oh right! I almost forgot that the wave form lets me go through stuff. I said as I went through the floors up to the 30th. I sighed and rang the doorbell. "Yes?" a young woman's voice asked. "Y-You have crab!" I yelled being a little nervous. "Crab?" she asked as she opens the door. "I-I mean...delivery!" I yelled. "Oh thank you!" she said taking the package. "Please sign or stamp for the package." I said. "Here, right?" she said as she stamps the paper and hands it to me. "Th-Thank you!" I said as I ran off. "That delivery boy sure is adorable." she said smiling.

"There's tons left to go!" I yelled carrying the box to the next address. In front of the house was a dog growling. Apparently Omega growled back and went face to face with the dog. "Delivery!" I yelled trying to pull Omega away. "Coming!" a woman said. After she received her package I went to the next area. "Omega! What in the world were you doing with that dog? Having a growling contest?" I said looking at him. "Kid I hate to lose and that applies to a lot of things." he said proudly. I sighed and looked at the next address. "Our next address is..." I said and noticed that the package is for Luna Platz aka the Prez.

I went to her stadium...I mean her mansion, which was huge! I went to the front door instead of the gate and rang her doorbell multiple times. It took some time but she answered the door and was really surprised. "Delivery!" I said smiling. "Megaman! Please come in for tea!" she said dragging me and the packages around. "The Class President's house...is really amazing..." I thought as I looked around. "Let's just get this over with and move on" Omega said wanting to get this assignment over. "Yeah" I nodded. "U-Um...Could you please sign or stamp the package, please?" I asked. She didn't listen to me and kept taking pictures with different angles until her memory in her transer was filled. I asked her again but she told me there's no need to rush and went out to go get me tea. ""Let's come back later" Omega said. "Yeah" as I teleported out.

After some deliveries a businessman asked me if I could deliver some important papers to his boss. I made it just in time before the boss sets off on the ship. He thanked me and said I was a great help. I noticed that the next one was to my house. I rang the doorbell and my mom answered it. She signed the paper and opens the box. "They say that using this saucepan gives your food a unique flavor!" She said happily hugging her pan. "Geo wanted me to tell you to buy new things in moderation from now on." I said hoping that she will listen. "It's also so compact that it fits in any storage shelf!" she said not paying any attention to me. I sighed, shrugged and continued my mission.

One of them was all the way at Hawaii and they even gave me a souvenir. I went back to Prez and notice about 200 butlers with binoculars looking around for something. I ignore it and went back to the room I was at before. She opened the door and ran up to me. I asked her to sign one more time and she finally did it with a kiss. I gave her the souvenir not knowing what to do with it. She happily accepted it and hugged it. I teleported out to head to the last address and noticed it was Sonia's address.

This package was the biggest of them all and it belonged to Sonia. I can't help but wondered what's inside it but didn't bother to open it and see what's inside. I rang her doorbell and she answered it.

"Whoa the hero is actually a delivery boy?" she said surprised. "Delivery! And for your information it's just a one-time thing!" I said handing her the package. "Awesome It finally arrived! I can't wait to give it to Geo tomorrow!" she said excitingly. "Huh? For me? I wonder what it is..." I thought. "May I ask what it is?" I asked without thinking. "Wait, what am I saying?" I thought. "Hmmm, okay, but you have to keep it a secret! It's...a wave telescope!" she said happily. "Huh? I always wanted one! How did she know?" I wondered.

"I read on his brother's status how he always wanted one! I can't wait to see the looks on his face!" she said smiling. "What? I don't remember writing that...unless Omega...wait I can't accept this! It cost a lot for a kid to buy it!" I thought. "Isn't it a bit much for a kid to buy?" I said casually. "Well, yeah, but I was a idol you know! I'm pretty much set for a long time." she said as she signed the paper and hands it to me. "Oh I see..." I said taking the paper.

"I have to say...you talk a lot for a hero...unless you are..." she said getting suspicious. "Oh no don't tell me she knows who I am!" I thought getting worried. "...interested in this telescope as well!" she said pointing at me. I fell and got back up laughing. "Yeah I am interested. That's kind of you to do that for your friend." I said as I teleported out. I looked back and saw that she blushed a bit. I went to the post office to hand them all the papers and went back home.

""Now" we're done. I'm amazed that you're willingly to do something of no value, Geo. I'll never understand the way humans think." Omega said wondering. "But it's all thanks to you, Omega-Xis. Thanks for helping me out!" I said smiling. "S-Sure...Don't expect me to do it again" Omega said embarrassed a bit. "Let's go home!"

When I got home it was late and was time for dinner.

"I'm home, Mom! And I'm starving." I yelled as I enter my house. "Its homemade stew for dinner today!" she replied. "Alright!" I said happily. "Ah, let me guess, did you use a mail-ordered saucepan to make it?" I said letting her know that I know that she ordered something when I went off for treasure hunting yesterday. "Erk..." she said surprised.

After dinner I went up to my room getting ready for school tomorrow. "Man I can't wait for tomorrow." I thought and went to sleep.

The next day...

I woke up and noticed that Omega wasn't in my transer. I guess he really didn't want to go to school I thought. I ate breakfast which was blueberry pancakes and orange juice. When I finished eating I took my book bag and went to school. I saw Sonia come out of her house and decided to walk to school together. "Hey Geo! I have something to give you later." she said smiling. "Huh really?" I said acting surprised. We talked a little until we got to school. I saw something smoking at the side of the school and went toward it. Sonia followed me and we saw a lawnmower crashed into the school wall.

"Huh? What? A lawnmower?" We both said in unison. "Wait, Geo! Isn't this your lawnmower?" Sonia asked as she looks at it closely. "Yeah right...wait...THAT IS MY LAWNMOWER!" I yelled as I took a close look at the lawnmower. Suddenly Omega teleported back to my transer. "Geo I'm sorry, I failed to close school..." Omega said looking disappointed. "FORGET ABOUT CLOSING SCHOOL! MY LAWNMOWER!" I yelled at him.

The school bell ranged which means if I keep yelling about what just happened we'll going to be late. We ran up to our class in time and sat down. The principal came into our class and said that our previous hitting Geo with newspaper teacher got transferred to another school. Instead we have a new teacher and another transferred student.

"Well, Mr. Shepar, I'll let you do your job" the principal said as he walks out of the classroom. "Hello class, my name is Mitch Shepar, I'll be your teacher for the remaining year, so let's get along. Oh and we have a new transfer student. Come in." the teacher said. Then a student with green hair with a white t-shirt with long purple sleeves and purple pants came in. "Hi, my name is Patrick Sprigs, I hope we can get along well." he said smiling. "Well let's find you a seat." Mr. Shepar said as he looks around the class. There was a seat opened in front of me but that person is mostly absent due to him playing hookie. "Ah you!" he said pointing at me. "Yes?" I said standing up. "What's your name?" he asked. "Uh...Geo Stelar." I answered. "Patrick you could sit in front of Uh...Geo Stelar" he said laughing.

"I will learn everybody's name in time. I'm sorry Geo, for that joke." he said as he starts to get ready to teach the class. Patrick started to walk up to me and introduced himself. "Hi Geo, my name is Patrick Sprigs but people call me Pat. It's nice to meet you" he said as he offers his hand to me. "Nice to meet you too, Pat. My name is Geo Stelar. Hope you have a fun year here at this school." I said as I shake his hands. I felt something strange but ignored it. He sat down in front of me.

Sonia poked me to get my attention. "Hey! How come you didn't do that when we first met?" she asked looking angry. "Uh...sorry I'll make it up to you." I whispered back looking apologetic.

"Hehehehe, Geo Stelar huh? I'll make sure you have a "fun year" too..." Patrick said to himself with an evil grin.


End file.
